FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the current substrate 14 design. The current substrate 14 design suffers from a long underfilling cycle time to underfill a chip 10 of, for example, a flow time of about 260 seconds and a self-fillet time of about 570 seconds for a total time of about 830 seconds at about 75° C.
FIG. 1 illustrates a die/chip 10 having solder bumps 12 affixed to the bottom thereof.
FIG. 2 illustrates the die/chip 10 affixed to a substrate 14 and an underfill 16 is injected along the side 11 of the die/chip 10/substrate 14 through dispensing port 20, to underfill the die/chip 10 and create a self-fillet 18. As noted above, this die/chip 10 underfilling time is long and creates a bottleneck in the process flow.
This long underfilling time is due to a low flow rate of the underfill 16 on the solder mask surface and/or underfill voids caused because of air trapped underneath the die/chip 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,261 B1 to Ng et al. describes an automatic freeway incident detection system and method using artificial neural network and genetic algorithms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,545 to Schueller et al. describes a chip scale ball grid array for integrated circuit package.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,849 B1 to Chiu describes a low stress and low profile cavity down flip chip and wire bond BGA package.
U.S. patent application Publication No. US 2002/0011656 A1 to Swanson et al. describes a semiconductor device protective overcoat with enhanced adhesion to polymeric materials and method of fabrication.